Fairy Tale Revolution
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, MimAto and various couples. You think you know your fairy tales? And how they end? This isn't your typical happily ever after.
1. Act I

This story is inspired by elements of different anime/manga, such as _Revolutionary Girl Utena_, _Princess Tutu_, _Imadoki_... and of course _Digimon_, since I'm using the characters from there. I own nothing but the writing of this story. (This applies to future chapter, because I get lazy adding them on.) 

**FAIRY TALE REVOLUTION** by K-chan

**ACT I: The Tale**

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, locked away in a tower by her evil grandmother. News of the captive maiden spread through the land, reaching the ears of brave knights and princes, who immediately journey to the castle in hopes of freeing the princess.

The grandmother was a magnificent magician and casted a powerful spell over the castle, which prevented the men from entering and rescuing the princess.

But one particular prince, from a faraway land, was able to penetrate the castle walls and came face-to-face against the evil grandmother. In the intense battle, both were severely wounded and on the verge of death.

The princess, appearing at the battle's end, took the prince into her arms and cried. 'Do not cry, my dear princess,' he told her, reaching his hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears, 'You are now free.'

Indeed, the prince had freed her from her confinements, but at such a grave cost. To have her prince live, she would have stayed imprisoned forever. How could she live freely when her prince was not by her side. What sort of life would that be! She could not bear it.

And from her pure heart, she wished, 'My beloved prince, I would gladly give my life away to have you live again.'

Truly a noble deed, sacrificing one's life for another.

But this story, is it the prince rescuing the princess? Or the princess saving the prince? Did the prince die? Or the princess?

How confusing!

And what of the grandmother? Did she die?

Ah, but this is just one story of the many unfinished!

Shall we finish it?"

**END of ACT I.**


	2. Act II

**FAIRY TALE REVOLUTION** by K-chan 

**ACT II, Scene I: A Dream**

The white ceiling seemed so close, as his blue eyes attempted to clear from the blurriness. He was still dazed, sitting up on his bed. Nodding forward, his blonded hair fell over his eyes, as he tried to make sense of his odd dream.

'A princess? And a prince?' he wondered. When he was a little child, his mother would read all sorts of fairy tales to him. He would sometimes have dreams of rescuing a princess, but as years went by, they became childhood memories. Lately though, those memories have returned, and his dreams had become more vivid than before. No longer in bits and pieces, but they were now a full story.

'But was it a happy ending?'

His dreams usually ended with the princess wishing to sacrifice her life to save the prince's, so he never found out if it ended happily or tragically. It would make him appear odd if he told his family and friends, but something inside of him wanted to find out.

He sighed and shook the thoughts aside. Now that he was awake, he decided to get something to eat. Recent events had tired him out tremendously, especially just moving into the apartment with his little brother. Some boxes were still unpacked, but most of the necessary items were already organized in the living quarters.

He left his bedroom and glanced across the hall to the other room. It seemed to quiet, so he walked over and peeked into the room to find it empty. "I wonder where he went off to," he pondered aloud. His stomach grumbled, reminding him of other important matters. He headed to the living room to get his jacket. He was in the mood to head out of the building for some rather than go to the building's shared eating hall.

When he was at the door, he caught sight of a note taped to it, and it read, 'Nii-chan, I went over to the campus to look around. I'll be back at 4pm. Takeru.'

"Figures," he grumbled, opening the door, and left.

**ACT II, Scene II: The Garden Keeper**

The air was clear and refreshing. How he loved the feel of being outdoors on his bicycle, speeding down the sidewalk with much carefreeness. So many trees, flowers, and buildings mixed together to create a sort of harmony that could be captured in paintings. The place almost appeared surreal to the mind, like an enigmatic paradise.

He inhaled deeply, absorbing every inch of the new setting: Gennai Academy, the top prestigious academy in the nation. Catering grades from first to twelth, including a university, only the wealthy and smart, or both, could ever hope to attend such a place. Luckily, he and his brother made it in with their intelligence, and their grandfrather's sponsorship. It was also a chance for them to stop relying on their parents and head into the real world.

With a big smile on his face, he continued around the campus on his bicycle. The buildings were spaced nicely apart, but not many signs to tell one what building was what, and some were identical. Newcomers could easily get lost. After a while, he certainly was lost. The excitement blurred everything together in his mind.

He ended coming to a halt in a rather less populated area that afternoon. That part of campus seemed empty and quiet. He didn't see anyone in his vicinity and wondered if he had taken a turn into a restricted area. He didn't recall seeing any warning signs.

He started to pedal slowly, with his heart beating in anticipation. He was more excited than nervous or scared. It was a bit suspicious, like right from a crime novel, not that he read those types of books. He stopped the bicycle once again when he spotted a path covered with leafy arbors. Curiously, he decided to follow that route to wherever it lead.

Either he was pedaling slowly or it was a long, somewhat winding pathway. The end of the arbors seemed to never come, but he could see the light. Wanting to see the final destination, he hurried to the light. It almost became clear as he drew near, but right at the end, he didn't have time to react to the steps sloping down, so his bicycle dropped with the front wheel smashing into the pavement, sending him off the vehicle to the ground.

He immediately sat up and examined his injuries. He only received a few scratches but nothing serious, so he went over to his fallen bicyle and checked it. Relieved when it was still working properly, he finally looked around and was stunned at the beautiful trees and flowers that surrounded him. They were very different from the rest on campus. It was as if this place was a floral sanctuary, a paradise of its own kind.

A few meters ahead was a large glass greenhouse with a round dome at the top. Sunlight easily filter through to more flowers and plants inside. It was like he was Alice having fallen through a tree into Wonderland. He was never into flowers, but this was beyond anything he saw at a park or a floral shoppe.

Leaving his bicycle to the side, he walked over to the greenhouse and carefully peeked inside to what exoticness he could find. He had no idea where the entry was, but he would eventually find it. It had not ocurred to him if anyone else was around or if he got caught and punished.

"Who are you?" a voice caused him to stumble to the ground. When he found the owner of the voice, he gaped in amazement. A girl about his age was standing outside the greenhouse entry with a watercan in hand. She had short, brown hair, but she was definitely cute. She looked at him curiously, awaiting an answer.

"Um, I..." he stuttered, climbing to his feet, "I got lost and... um, found this path, so I followed it... to, uh, this place."

She giggled warmly, shaking her, "No, silly. I asked who are you, not how did you get here."

"Aah," he flustered with embarrassment, "my name is Takeru. Takaishi Takeru." He gave a curt bow at the informal introduction.

"I see," she said quietly, appearing to assess him on the spot. Then she smiled warmly again, "Well, at least you already answered my next question." She walked up to him and extended a hand to him, "I'm Yagami Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Takaishi-san."

He accepted her handshake, "Takeru's fine."

"All right then, Takeru-kun!"

Noting the watercan in her hand, he asked, "Do you work here?"

"Sort of." She gestured him to follow her into the greenhouse, "I tend to the flowers and plants here in my free time. I don't get paid, but I still enjoy it." She looked over to Takeru, "Would you like to help?"

"Sure!" he said excitedly, and she gave another watering can to him. While they tended to the flowers, they chatted and laughed about many things, as if they were long time friends.

**ACT II, Scene III: A Princess**

It was a fifteen-minute walk to the nearest cafe, situated right off the campus gates. He had heard from neighboring tenants that Sunset Cafe was excellent in service and food. It was the place to be for most students, with an outdoor seating area too. He could see it from across the streets, but since it was lazy Sunday, only a few people were around, almost right out of a French painting.

He carefully checked the road and then jogged across to the cafe, which was rather large for being a 'cafe'. The front was mainly walled with glass panels to allow a natural setting of sunlight. In a sense, it could be very romantic. As he neared the cafe, he noticed the large mat with the logo in front of the main doors. When he stepped onto the mat, the doors automatically slid opened.

He mused at the technology embedded in a place with an 1800s French appearance and feel to it, 'Probably for convenience.' As he went in, he noticed immediately at the most beautiful piece of work to ever existed on earth. He held his breath, and could feel his heartbeat quickening. Time seemed to have stopped, like in those romantic movies where the hero and the heroine meet.

She stood in front of the small aquarium, slightly leaning forward to look at the fishes closely. Her long, brown curls fell around her face so delicately. Her simple, pink dress was perfect on her body, reaching just above her knees. She wore matching sandals on her feet, and a pink purse dangled on one shoulder. But her eyes were so...

"... empty," he whispered.

As if she actually heard him or felt someone watching her, she looked up and saw his stare on her. She just blinked at him while he flushed pink at having been caught. He smiled nervously and walked towards her. "Hi," he said nervously, "I didn't mean to stare. I'm new around here, and this whole place is just overwhelming."

She didn't respond to him, as if she hadn't heart him at all, but kept her gaze equally on him. Up close, he could see how beautiful her face was. Round, caramel eyes that seemed to draw one into their depths; small, cute nose; and thin, pink lips that beckoned to be kissed.

He had never been nervous around girls before, but this one just made him suddenly feel strange. "My name's Yamato. If you don't mind, I would like some company," he started, "My brother is out somewhere, and it'd be nice to have someone to talk to..."

She appeared to be thinking about his invitation and looked around the cafe, like she was searching for someone. "I'm sorry to intrude if you're waiting for someone," he hastily added. She looked at him again, and he wondered if she understood him or if she could even speak. Then his thoughts pondered about her voice. How sweet she would sound like, like an angel.

He unknowingly leaned closer to her face and repeated his invitation to her slowly. He watched her open her mouth, about to say something, and he could feel his heart almost leaping out of his chest.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, jerking him back from the girl. His attention turned to a not-so happy guy. He was a few inches shorter than Yamato, but the presence the young man radiated was strong and very threatening, as well as his deep, hostile voice, "I suggest you find another companion."

"Ken..."

Yamato's head focused on the girl. He had been right. Her voice was so soft and delicate, sending shivers up and down his body. Strangely, he wanted her to say his name. It would be so beautiful to hear it from her.

The young man named Ken, who appeared about Takeru's age, grabbed the girl's hand and lead her away from the speechless blonde. She followed him obediently but gave Yamato a quick glance before leaving him completely in her past, as passing strangers usually do.

**END of ACT II.**


	3. Act III

**FAIRY TALE REVOLUTION** by K-chan 

**ACT III: Another Tale**

"Once upon a time, there lived a maid in a castle, where a princess and her grandmother lived. The maid grew up along side the princess, and both became the best of friends. She was not as beautiful as the princess and did not mind, content in admiring her mistress and friend. She served the princess well, tending to her every need, in order that she pay the debts to the grandmother and princess.

She owed her life to them. No one would have taken her in, and she would have died, left alone out there, if they had not accepted her. For that, she would be in their servitude the rest of her life. She did not mind because she now had a place to eat and sleep, a friend, and a family.

One day, she brought breakfast to the grandmother and noticed something different in the her manner. Something cold and secretive. The old woman began to isolate herself from her granddaughter and the maid more and more each day. It was true she practice magic, but the girls saw that more as a hobby than anything remotely dangerous.

The princess felt hurt to be pushed away by her grandmother and confided in her friend, but the maid consoled her silently and continued to serve them as if nothing was wrong. In heart, she knew something big was going to happen, but she could not betray her own master, the person that raised her and cared for her.

Soon, it came to a point where the princess was suddenly locked away in the tower. The grandmother ordered the maid to feed her three times a day and not to let her free. Torn between her eternal debt to the woman and the friendship with the princess, she broke down in her bedroom.

For the next days, she obediently did as she was told by the woman. The princess did not protest and accepted her fate. It was that acceptance that finally the maid decided to set the princess free. On the night when the old woman left for bed, she stole the keys and unlocked the tower door. The princess hesitated to flee, but the maid insisted that they must escape together.

It was fate that it wasn't meant to be.

The old woman found out and recaptured the princess, locking her in the tower once more.

As for the maid, she was banished into the darkness. No one knew what happened to her after her life at the castle, but perhaps she had not gone too far away.

Perhaps she was biding her time.

**END of ACT III.**


	4. Act IV

**FAIRY TALE REVOLUTION** by K-chan 

**ACT IV, Scene I: Classroom 10-A**

The next morning was the start of the new school year, but unfortunately, it was not looking good. Already, storm clouds were moving into the area. Yamato, usually not one to believe in premonitions, had a strange feeling, as he handed his little brother an umbrella. Both bid each other farewell till the afternoon and went their separate ways.

Takeru was in his first year of junior high while Yamato hurried to the high school buildings for his first year. He looked up at the skies, fearing that it would suddenly burst into shower soon. Just as he dreaded it, the rain poured. "Just my luck," he grumbled, pulling out his own umbrella. It was only a short distance to his classroom, but he'd rather be safe.

He made it underneath the eaves of the building and shook his umbrella of excess water before closing it. He entered the building and walked straight to his assigned locker. After smoothing out his dark blue uniform, he tucked his umbrella away and grabbed the books he needed. He noted a few of his fellow students nearby and gave a curt nod in acknowledgement.

He guessed it was still early, or students enjoyed arriving on time or late. Chuckling to himself, he went to his classroom, which he had no problem in finding.

Classroom 10-A.

First- and second-year students were located on the first floor, while the seniors were on the second, along with teachers. He heard there was also a private area on the top floor where the high school student council dominated, not even teachers were allowed up there. He thought it was strange but didn't think much about it.

His classroom was large, accommodating at least 50 students. He decided not to count the neatly arranged desks to make sure. A few students were already there. A group of girls off in the back, chattering about their own topics. A young man was on the front row, reading a book. He assumed that they could pick their own seats, so he went over to the farthest column by the windows and claimed his seat on the third row.

Setting his belongings down, he looked up at the front to the clock. It was fifteen till eight, so the day should start soon. He sat in his chair, clasping his hands together, and gazed out the window in deep thought.

The academy really was something. Compared to his old school, this place had the aura of a glorious, majestic kingdom. The campus was built centuries ago on a huge forest plot. Part of the forest still remained till this day, encompassing the campus with its borders. Their was even the castle, part of the original layout, that stood at the forest edge, where the chancellor of the academy resided.

'Almost right out of a fairy tale,' he grinned at the thought.

His smile disappeared when he caught a glimpse of pink out of the corner of his eye. He focused on the doorway and saw the girl and boy at the cafe from the previous day. Curiosity radiated from his eyes, as he stared at the girl. She was wearing the girls' school uniform, but instead of the standard dark blue, it was pink. He wondered why she was allowed to have it a different color. The school officials were very strict in the academy's policies, including dress code.

He knew there was something different, maybe even special, about her. Since his desk was on the other side of the room, he couldn't hear what the young man was telling her. His face was so stern as if he could never express any other emotion besides anger and seriousness.

Yamato watched the girl nod, and her companion took her hand and kissed it. Her expression remained blank at the gentleman-like gesture, and after he left, she turned towards the classroom and entered. When she spotted Yamato, he quickly fumbled with a book, opening it to make it look like he was busy. She walked in his direction, which made him very nervous.

His thoughts were all over the place, from fear of a final confrontation with her to what the relationship between her and the young man was. He seemed a little young for her, or maybe they were siblings. 'No, that couldn't be,' he shook that thought away, 'They don't look anything alike. That Ken kid was too intimate with her...'

He was relieved when she silently took the empty seat next to him. When her things were put away, she sat still, facing staight ahead with her hands placed neatly on the desktop. She was poised and ready for class to begin. 'This isn't too bad,' he mentally smiled, 'I think I can handle this year.'

Feeling a bit more courageous, he placed the unread book down and leaned over to her and smiled, "Hi again." She looked at him. "Remember me? From yesterday?" He finally got a response when she nodded. "Great, I wasn't sure if you did. And I really didn't expect to see you again, even thought I was hoping..." His voice faded away into nervous laughter when he realized he said a bit too much.

"Yamato-san, ne?" she asked softly.

"That's right!" he smiled. "'Yamato' is fine. No need to be formal when we're classmates."

"Ya... ma... to," she said his name slowly, testing out the feel of each syllable. He was completely speechless. It was like every little thing she said or did was so adorable. She was so innocent and cute, almost like a little doll. She nodded, "Yamato."

Both had been so immersed in the world between them, that neither noticed the arms circling around her shoulders till it was too late. "How's my beautiful Mii-chan!" sang the young man, hugging her from behind. His bushy, brown head was resting on hers as he seemed to huggle her in his arms.

Yamato felt a spark of jealousy in himself and wanted to protest against such intimacy in classrooms, but the girl grabbed the man's arm tightly and flung him over her shoulders to the floor with ease. The sudden action made Yamato flinched and also drawing the attention from their classmates. He never imagined the girl possessed such strength.

"Yagami-san, Ken-sama said no touching," she told the grinning guy on the floor.

"Eheheh, well it was worth it," he chuckled and quickly bounced to his feet again. He leaned close to Mimi's face, holding her chin, and his grin grew wider, "You'll be mine soon." As if in protest, she pulled herself away from his touch and resumed sitting at her desk. His smile never lost its place, and when Taichi noticed the blonde student watching, he gave a short wave and took the seat behind the girl.

'Well, this will be an interesting school year,' he sighed.

**ACT IV, Scene II: Classroom 7-A**

Takeru strolled into his classrom, so casually, like he had been at the academy ever since it opened (centuries ago). His hair was slightly wet from the rain, but it didn't bothered him. He was in a good mood with his first day of school to have anything ruin the start. It was even better when he recognized someone he knew.

She was sitting right on the first row, preocuppied with the textbook she was reading. She looked serious and very cute at that. The junior high students wore the same style as the high school ones, but the color schemes were different. While the boys were in a bluish-gray color, the girls wore a white top with dark blue trimmings and the same blue-gray on the skirt with two dark blue lines at the edge.

"Hey, Hikari!" he greeted her, making his way to her desk.

She looked up at him while the rest of the classroom fell into a deep hush. All eyes were on them, and Takeru noticed the strangeness in the girl's manner. She did not smile at him, and her eyes were not friendly like they were the other day. They had talked and laughed like old friends, but now, she looked at him like a total stranger.

"Who are you?" she questioned coldly.

"What?" he fell back a few steps in shock, "It's me, Takeru. We met yesterday afternoon, remember? Outside the green--"

He was cut short from her slap. She stood up against him, as if to challenge, "When I ask you as question, answer just that. No more, no less. Got it!" Confused and hurt, he only nodded. "You're probably new here, so I'll let it slide this once. Don't go around addressing me casually. You will call me 'Yagami-san' like everyone else. Understood?"

"Ha-hai, Yagami-san," he said quietly.

"Good. You may go now," she waved him away and returned to her earlier preocuppation.

Takeru had no other choice but to find a desk and hide himself in his thoughts. He saw the snickering and whispering among the students and felt even worse. He grabbed a desk in the back of the room and shrank away. 'So much for a good day,' he sighed sadly. His very first friend turned out to be some mean psycho. 'Hikari was so nice yesterday... Is she even the same one?' She didn't deny that she was Hikari, but what made her so different today?

'No, I won't give up on her,' he decided, 'She's my first friend here, and I want to know what's wrong.'

"Are you all right?"

Takeru blinked and finally noticed a student occupying the desk next to his own, "Ah, I'm ok. Thanks." He observed the young man's features, which had some Chinese qualities to them. He looked younger with his short stature.

"Please do not worry about Yagami-san. She is like that to everyone, but it is best to stay away from her." His words were genuine with care, and Takeru was grateful. "My name is Hida Iori." He did half a bow from his seat.

Flustered with such a semi-formal greeting, the blonde returned it and introduced himself, "I'm Takaishi Takeru. A pleasure to make your acquaitance."

Iori nodded and smiled faintly, "Let us do our best while we are here."

Takeru agreed, 'Maybe it didn't turn out too bad.'

**ACT IV, Scene III: The Lord and the Lady**

A bell rang across the campus of Gennai Academy, signaling the start of the school day and a new year for the students. All classes were introduced to their homeroom teacher, and then because it was the first day, a welcoming speech and introduction to the main faulty heads was required. On the main field, students from first grade to university level were lined up as they listened to the chancellor and several other respected officials.

Somewhere up high, with a perfect view of the campus, two people were not present at the large gathering. The tall man watched the picturesque display with a calm composure. "Quite a show this year," he mused.

The other occupant of the room was seated at a conference table, in the dimmly lit room, taking no interest in it whatsoever. "Perhaps," she said dully. "A lot of new faces have been accepted into the academy. I have the reports on them right here. Will you care to read them?"

"Later."

A period of silence ensued, that did not bothered neither. It seemed natural to them. Even their feelings for each other was mutual and professional. Neither hated each other, yet there was no amicable feelings.

"How is the princess?" he inquired.

"Pleasant," she sneered. Leaning back in her chair, she gazed up at the ceiling. "There was an encounter yesterday with a new student. Ichijoji almost made a scene."

"Interesting. Who was the student?"

"Ishida Yamato."

"I see."

"They're in the same class. 10-A."

"Oh, how delightful." He turned around to her, grinning mysteriously, "Isn't Yagami in that class too?" The girl made an audible sound of displeasurement. He laughed and returned his gaze upon the campus gathering below, "This truly will be a delightful year."

**END of ACT IV.**


	5. Act V

**FAIRY TALE REVOLUTION** by K-chan 

**ACT V: A Prince's Tale**

"Once upon a time, there was a prince on a journey. He was young and brave and very handsome too. He traveled through the many kingdoms in search of adventures. One day, he was crossing the countryside when he came upon an old woman on the side of the road. She seemed injured and in pain, so he stopped and helped her. 'You are hurt,' he said with much concern, 'Allow me to help you.'

The woman was very pleased with the helpful prince, who allowed her seat upon his favorite horse. With the woman's belongings over his shoulder, he lead the horse towards her home. 'My house is not too far from here,' she pointed across the field of wheat. He did not mind the detour of his journey and took her safely home. 'Thank you for your troubles, young one,' she bowed and offered her some food and rest as his reward. He graciously declined and wanted to be on his way to the nearest town.

'The town is far,' she told him, 'You won't be able to reach it before nightfall if you continue down the road, but...' She hesitated, but he insisted that she continued. 'There is a shortcut. A very dangerous one through the forests. If you take that route, you will reach the next town in no time.'

He thanked her for the information and prepared to leave on his horse, but she stopped, 'That forest is very dangerous, young one. You're not from here so you do not know that is enchanted with dark magic. Please wait a moment.'

She hurried into her house, and a few minutes later returned with something clasped in her two hands. She held her hands to him, opening them up to let him see a beautiful, blue crystal pendant. 'Take this. It will keep you safe while you journey through that enchanted forest.'

He wanted to object, but the old woman placed it in his hand and stepped back. 'Safe journey, Your Highness,' she bowed and retreated to her home. Somewhat stunned from her farewell, he went on his way towards the forest with the pendant around his neck, hidden within his shirt.

When he found the entrance of the shortcut through the forest, he proceeded cautiously, feeling a different sensation emmanating from his mysterious surroundings.

What the prince did not know was deep in the forests, that he must cross to get to the nearest town, lived a young maiden who practiced the art of black magic. After sensing the presence of someone entering her domain, she used her powers to seek out an image of the intruder. At the sight of him, she fell deeply in love with him and had to have him as her own.

So she herself up in his path as a girl having lost her way to her grandmother's house, and being the kind prince, he offered to escort her to her grandmother's house. 'It's just a little ways into the forest,' she smiled. He seemed suspicious, because this forest had very negative feelings and why would someone want to live in such an uncomfortable place, but he could not just retract his offer, so he climbed off his horse to let her ride it.

As she neared the horse, the creature jerked away from her. That very action confirmed his every right to be suspicious of a sudden, mysterious girl in the middle of a magical forest. He trusted his long time companion and his instincts. Since the prince did not fall for her trap, she tried seducing him under her dark magics, but under the protection of the pendant, the prince remained unharmed.

He quickly climbed on his horse and fled as fast as he could while the maiden's magic chased him through the forest. He was able to escape from the forest in one piece thanks to the old woman's crystal pendant. When he looked back at the forest, he saw that the terrors of enchanted trees did not follow him out of the area. It remained within the forest boundaries, as did the maiden. He could not see her anymore, but he felt that she was there...

She was furious.

She had lost."

**END of ACT V.**

* * *

It's late as I'm posting this up, so I'll finish ACT VI on Sunday and post it up then. Thanks.  
K-chan. 


End file.
